Races
Playable Fey The fey are one of the playable factions of Eldera. Created by the gods in response to the catastrophe of the Cycles of Creation, they are a combination of all three truths, the One magical entity that is Spirit, Time, and Death. They are humanoid, mortal, and magical beings that comprise most of civilization in Eldera. Split into five subraces, the fey have incredibly diverse features and abilities: the Imperians, or Gyldish, are of high social status, considering that the Emperor Izaqeth is among them. They, like most fey, are born with horns that they then remove during infancy, as a way to promote their high societal standards. Their bodies are usually adorned with feathers, the more pure in color being the most desirable. The dryads, or Vaellish, ''usually stick to their covered tree homes in the depths of the Rathalian Forest. They grow branching, antler-like horns atop their heads, with long round faces and large wide eyes. The riverfolk, or ''Miarfey, keep to the seas and swamps, finding refuge among the waters. They have smooth and shimmery skin, as well as a set of gills and lungs to breath both water and air. The stone giants, or Dred, take to the mountains where they mine for precious gems and metals. They have taken a more drastic appearance since they rarely venture outside of their homes, appearing as if they are moving stone. Finally, the shadowkin, or Drakkir, are the most isolated of them all living in the dusty wasteland of the Serathi peninsula. They are pale and gray in appearance, with what resembles gemstone growing from their skin. Human Humans are playable in the land of Eldera as well. However, they are notably of lower social status than the fey. Since it is believed that they were created by the Nephos as a servant class, they fey have come to capture and enslave them as well. They are magickless and must use their brute strength and wits to overcome challenges in their world. While slavery as a human is more than likely while living a fey-populated city, there are human tribes and villages outside the confines of civilized society. The largest known group of humans living in freedom is the Ruinas, a clan living among the snowy Crystal Peaks. Little is truly known about their society, but the truth of their existence gives many humans hope that freedom is possible and just over the horizon. It is also true that some humans live freely among smaller fey-populated towns and villages, but it is most notable that slavery is strong and enforced by Imperians and those of the empire. Non-Playable Nephos The Nephos are elementals who would believe themselves demigods, if not minor gods. They were once many, the main race and elder civilization of the world, but have since been driven to near extinction with only a handful remaining in their ethereal states. The Nephos are beings of pure Spirit and Time, the life essence of Eldera manifest. Many choose to be patron deities of rivers and forests, while some preside over abstract ideas. Immortal and intelligent, they can appear to worldly beings in any way they choose, many taking on humanoid forms in order to better appeal to their subjects. It is believed that they were the creators of humanity and all magickless beings of Eldera. Because of this, many human tribes and villages still worship their patron Nephos god, even though they were created to be a serving class. While many Nephos see themselves as the greater entities of this world, there are many who are benevolent and helpful as friendly spirits. The Nephos, perhaps needless to say, are an unplayable faction.